


Electric Love

by AmryMLeighton



Series: Keegan x Logan Song Fics [5]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Butterflies, Elias is a good dad, Elias ships Keegan and Logan, Fluff, Hesh should never bet against a man as pretty as Keegan, I wanted to write something cute and I finally managed it!, I'll ruin the next one for sure XD, Keegan has butterflies too and would hate them but this is Logan so he loves them, M/M, Pining, Soft Keegan, Yay me?, did I mention SOFT, electric Love, electric eyes, even softer Logan, he's an accepting dad, poor Logan not understanding he has a crush, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: Electric Love by Børns, need I say more?May rewrite this, make it cuter.
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Series: Keegan x Logan Song Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744765
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ludamlada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludamlada/gifts).



> Soft song for not so secretly soft Ghosts. (A.K.A Keegan. he's soft for Logan.)

* * *

It had started innocently enough.

A few gun shots at a wolf and then he appeared; tall, strong, electric blue eyes.

He was well built, holding his gun with intent.

Logan couldn't help but be intimidated, and impressed.

He followed along, keeping close to this new man, this, _Keegan_.

Even his name made him shiver.

His deep baritone sent funny chills along his spine and made his fingers tingly.

He hadn't reacted like this to anyone, and he was terrified.

_Am I sick?_

He followed anyway, watching Keegan, learning.

Keegan had his full attention from the moment he said "Watch and learn, kid."

 _Kid, he called me kid. And I didn't mind it_.

Keegan's eyes randomly catch his or follow him on missions, keeping watch on the poor kid, who seemed to always be getting himself into trouble.

It started innocently for him, too.

An odd fascination with Elias's youngest.

He's seen the photos of the boy's mother. He looks just like her.

Strong straight nose, rounded at the end, pretty hazel eyes that sometimes turn chocolate brown, with soft looking dirty blond locks, which curl around his ears.

Cupid's bow lips.

He tries not to make it obvious, they both do, yet neither realizes how obvious they are.

Elias sips his coffee, curiously watching his son as he stares at Keegan, the oblivious older man continuing to read.

Elias nearly chuckles. The ever observant sniper not seeing someone watching him.

Yet Keegan does see, he just doesn't stop it.

He likes it when Logan watches him.

He enjoys it when he stares into his eyes, both men enjoying the feel of anxiety rising in their chests.

Keegan hasn't felt this way since he was in his late teens, Logan hasn't felt it at all.

He thinks he might be sick.

He eyes Hesh, wondering if he should ask him, deciding he might make fun of him, Logan seeks out his father.

"Dad?" He knocks on his office door, earning a muffled _come in._

He does, shutting the door behind him.

"Logan," Elias grins, a proud look in his eyes. "Please, sit."

Logan does, fiddling with his fingers.

"Something on your mind?" He meets his father's gaze, a different kind of anxiety forming.

"Uh, yes, sir. Uhm, I don't know how to say this."

He chuckles, knowing why Logan's here.

"I, uh, I feel funny. A lot. Usually when I'm near Keegan, is there something wrong with me? It's not like admiration. Well, it is, I just,...."

"Butterflies seem to move around in your stomach?"

A nod.

"You get anxious when he looks at you, speaks to you, compliments you, or your fighting skills."

A stronger nod.

"Son," he sits forward. "you've got a crush."

Logan's eyes widen. Shaking his head vigorously, he denies it. "No! No no no! I don't like guys dad! I'm not gay! I don't,.."

Elias holds up his hand, cutting him off. "There's nothing wrong with a man loving another man. As long as it's kept professional, it doesn't get in the way of priorities." He sits back. "I used to fool around, with one man in particular."

Logan's eyes widen.

"It's not important who he is, but I almost let my feelings for him get in the way of the mission. Priority. Think you can make that work, Logan?"

He looks down, thinking.

"I, I think so, sir."

Elias nods, humming in approval. "Then you have my permission."

Logan smiles widely, reminding Elias so much of his late wife.

"Thanks, dad. You really think it's a crush?"

Elias let's out a deep laugh. "It's how I used to feel whenever your mother touched my arm or even looked at me. It's a wonderful feeling."

Logan smiles, deciding to ask more about his mother.

As they talk, neither realize Keegan has heard the whole thing, his own heart beating rapidly.

He really hadn't felt this way in so long he almost forgot what it was.

_The kid, likes me?_

He moves away, sitting in the lounge for a bit, gathering his thoughts as his mind races.

 _He likes me. I like him. He has a crush on me, do I?_ He looks up, eyeing the assortment of photos above the fireplace.

In one of the more recent ones, he spots Logan's beautiful smile, wide and excited, as he stands beside Keegan.

Not Hesh, not his father, Keegan.

_Me._

The strong feeling returns, nearly knocking him out of his seat.

 _Me_. He thinks again, that strange excitement bubbling in his throat.

_Me._

He looks to his right as Logan walks in, a wide grin on his face.

He hums softly, not noticing Keegan until he leans back on the couch, coughing once.

Logan makes an odd squeaking noise, before his eyes widen at the man before him.

"Keegan?" He seems almost surprised, before a soft blush tints his tanned neck and cheeks.

He almost can't see it, but he manages to make it out.

"Logan." He says slowly, deeply, savoring the name on his tongue.

Logan visibly shivers, taking a seat across from him on the loveseat.

" _Keegan_." He says again, much slower and also deeper in pitch.

They stare at each other for a moment, both men eyeing and calculating the movements of the other.

"I, uh, need to tell you something." Logan stutters, his blush growing.

Keegan nods his head even slower, resting his chin on his hand, covering his mouth with his fingers.

Logan gulps, watching as Keegan rubs his middle finger back and forth against his lips.

Logan swallows slowly, biting his own lip.

"I, uh," swallow. "Keegan." He tries, shivering when he says Keegan's name.

Keegan shivers too, but for different reasons.

"I, I like you?" It comes out as a question, and he can't help but chuckle adoringly at his awkwardness.

Logan's blush returns, and he goes to say something when Keegan raises his hand, cutting him off.

"It's okay, kid. I like you, too."

Logan's eyes immediately light up, a beautiful grin spreading on his cheeks.

He stares into Keegan's blue eyes, electricity shooting around his spine, finger tips, nose and lips.

Keegan's eyes flick down, sighing softly when Logan flicks his tongue across the bottom.

"The things you do to me, kid. You'd think you were a witch, vexing me."

Logan lets out a soft laugh, which silences when Keegan stands, sitting beside Logan.

"Sir?" He asks, not knowing how much he enjoys it when Logan calls him that.

He reaches his hand out, caressing Logan's hair, discovering that it is softer than he imagined.

Logan hums, leaning against his touch.

Keegan leans forward, pressing his lips against Logan's lightly, a test.

He freezes at first, before he moves his lips as well, kissing Keegan back as gently as he kisses him.

Keegan grips Logan's hair, tightening his grip, earning a moan like gasp from the younger Sergeant.

He enjoys the noise, gripping his hair again just to capture the noise with a kiss.

Logan moans softly, following Keegan's lips as he pulls away.

"We can kiss more later," he promises. "However, we need to go slow."

Logan nods, simply watching Keegan's lips instead of listening to his words.

"Who am I kidding?" He leans back down, capturing Logan's soft lips once more.

Logan grips Keegan's shoulder in one hand, gripping the back of his neck with the other.

"Damnit it." Merrick looks over at Hesh, chuckling softly.

"Pay up, kid."

Hesh pulls a twenty and some pistol ammo from his pocket.

"I could've swore," he started, causing Merrick to laugh.

"Oh hell no, Hesh. That wasn't friendly staring. That was pining." He slips it into his pocket, pulling David away from the doorway, chuckling at the weird face Hesh makes.

"Can't believe he betrayed me like that."

Merrick let's out a throaty laugh. "It's not so bad Hesh, kids got needs."

They continue to kiss, both enjoying the soft touches and general company of the other.

Elias spots them from the kitchen, grinning to himself as he sips his coffee.

"That's my boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think? I FINALLY wrote something non sexual! Be proud!!!!


End file.
